Whenever You Call: The Outtakes
by Blueking141
Summary: Outtakes from the story Whenever You Call.


**A/N: Here's the first outtake from WYC! I really hope you all like this and let me know what you think. I know we are all missing Alice, so you can all get into her head in this one. Thank you Alexa for getting to this ASAP! **

**This takes place right after Alice was taken from Bella and Bev. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Whenever You Call: Outtake 1<strong>

**APOV**

There were little monsters in my head.

I didn't know what they were doing up there, but I wanted them to stop it. And fast. I couldn't see them. Duh; they were in my head and my eyes couldn't see back there. I think I knew though. They could be dancing. Or they could be fighting. They could be building a house. They could be playing baseball. I didn't know. It could be a million things I guess. Those crazy monsters…

I didn't like them.

They made my head hurt. All of their moving made my head feel very very bad and I thought I needed an aspirin. I never had an aspirin before but Ecy said he needed them all the time when I was really loud.

Then the little monsters went to my heart.

I wanted to go home. I was scared. We seemed to be driving in the car forever and forever and forever. I didn't know where we were going. Mrs. Marshall-Meanie-Brain said we were going to a sleepover. I kicked her when she told me that and she gave me a mean look. She wasn't the boss of me. I could kick her butt if I wanted to. But I couldn't. Ecy would yell at me because he says violence is never the answer and blah, blah, blah.

"Alice, sweetie. We're here." Mrs. Marshall-Meanie-Brain said.

I didn't look at her. I didn't want to. She had a funny face. No wait; I couldn't say that. I had to be nice to people. But she wasn't nice to me! She took me away from Bev and Bella when I didn't want to! I told her I didn't but she took me anyway!

She was a kidnapper.

Oh just wait until Ecy hears about this one. He would make sure that all of these people didn't get any ice cream after dinner for a long time that's for sure. I felt my eyes burning like I was going to cry again. I didn't know why, but I wanted to cry a lot. I had a feeling things were bad. Really bad. The last time mean people took me away from Ecy, they said it could be for forever and ever. And then I saw Ecy sad, and he said he would fight, fight, fight, and I had to do that too.

We won that time so we had to win this time. Ecy promised me that he would never let anyone take me from him, so I believed him because he never ever lied to me.

"Alice. You can take your seat belt off now. We are here." Her voice was all soft and she tried to sound nice. That's bologna. She wasn't nice no matter what. "Alice, come on."

"No!" I yelled and pulled my hand away from her.

I crossed my arms and turned over so I could look out the window and not at her. Maybe if I didn't let them take me out of the car, they would have to bring me back home because where else would I go?

"Alice, you are going to have to get out of the car eventually." She said.

"Bring me home." I said.

I tried not to cry again but it was so hard. I wanted to go home in my bed and let Ecy read me a book before I went to sleep. He was the best reader in the whole entire world I think. I tried to read like him, but I couldn't just yet. He says it's because I was too young, but I was six, so I was pretty much a big kid now so maybe I would get to read like him very soon.

"Alice…"

"Now!" I screamed. I needed to get demanding with this lady or she wouldn't listen to me. I wanted to go home so bad. My feelings were trying to make me cry but I didn't want to! I didn't like crying. It would all go away if I could see Ecy or Bev or Bella. I didn't want to go to the sleepover. "Bring me home now or I will call the cops on you!"

"Alright, Alice. You have to get out." She unbuckled my seatbelt and reached for my arms.

"No!" I screamed and I started moving and moving and moving to try and get away from her. _Why were they doing this to me?_ I only wanted to go home. "Leave me alone!" I screamed some more but she was too big and I was too small. I hated being small. I was a big girl but it never was enough because everyone else was bigger! But I could do a lot of things they couldn't. I could name the first nineteen presidents, I could eat five scoops of ice cream and not get sick, and I could beat Ecy at Bocce and he was the bestest player in the world and he was good at everything!

She got me out of the car but I didn't stop fighting. I started crying too because I was scared a little. What if I didn't get to see Ecy again? What if the people at this sleepover were mean like Mrs. Marshall? I didn't like it. Not at all.

Then she passed me off to someone else, and I fought and screamed some more. I think the person holding me was a man because he had way bigger arms then the other lady. I didn't want him holding me like that and I needed to get away. Ecy told me if any stranger ever touched me or tried to, I had to scream as loud as I could so someone could come help me. So that's what I did.

And I bit him really hard.

He screamed a little and I fell down on the ground because he dropped me. That was my chance! I could find my way home if I needed to or Ecy would find me as soon as possible. I would be okay. I ran and ran and people were screaming behind me but I was too fast. My face felt really cold and I couldn't see very clearly. It was all the water in my eyes. I wiped away my tears and then I felt someone grabbing me again.

_Please let them leave me alone._

* * *

><p>"Hi, what's your name?" A little tiny girl asked me.<p>

She was way shorter than me and really skinny. She looked kind of sick and hurt. She had a big bruise on her head and I felt bad for her. That must have hurt. I wondered if the people there would have given her some ice for it. Whenever I got a bump, Ecy would put some ice on it. One time he told me it would freeze my brain and then I would live with a frozen ice cream brain. He was such a loser.

I pulled my legs closer to me and rested my chin on my knees. I sat in the corner away from everyone else. There were a lot of kids there and we were all waiting to go to bed. There were a lot of crying babies and fighting people. I didn't like it.

But the little girl seemed nice.

"Alice." I said.

"My name is Sage." She said. "I'm five years old." She talked a little funny. Ecy told me to never judge anyone based on how they talked or how they looked like or anything. He says everyone deserves a friend.

"Hi, Sage."

"Why are you here?"

I shrugged. "People are mean."

She nodded her head. "I know."

"Why are you here?"

"My daddy gets really mad and he hit me in the head. The police man came and saved me."

"Your daddy hit you?" _What is it with daddy's these days? Were any of them nice?_ I knew my daddy hurt Ecy and I hated him a lot for that. _How can you hurt Ecy? He was the nicest person in the world! _

She nodded her head and sat down next to me on the floor. "Can you come play with me?"

I really didn't want to. I didn't want these mean people to think that I was having a fun time there because I wasn't. I didn't even know how I could go to sleep without Ecy there. I couldn't do it. I just knew it. Whenever I tried to sleep over someone's house, I would lay down and then I got this really bad feeling inside my heart. Then I got scared and I didn't like it. I would cry and cry without knowing why and I would want Ecy and nothing else. When I went to a phone, he would answer right away, and then he would be there right away and then my heart wouldn't hurt so bad at all and everything was okay.

I didn't want to play with Sage, but I felt bad for her. She looked really sad and her daddy hit her! That wasn't nice at all, and she didn't look like she was friends with anyone else in the place, so I guessed I could be her friend.

"Okay." I said.

She smiled really super big and I guess it wasn't a bad idea to play with her. Bev always told me, if you can smile or make someone else smile, then you have to be doing something right.

* * *

><p>We were going to bed.<p>

All of us.

There were a million little kids in here and we were sleeping on these bunk-beds that weren't comfortable at all. A lot of the little kids were sleeping already. I slept on the bottom bunk and Sage was on the top. We were really good friends now. She was a lot of fun and really nice. I would beat her daddy up if I found him. _Just like I will beat up my daddy when I see him._

It was dark. I started feeling scared. My breath was coming out fast and I felt that nasty feeling in my heart and I wanted to make it go away. I started sweating and shaking. I felt really cold. I didn't like feeling cold. I needed to go find a phone to call Ecy and fast. But I couldn't. I didn't know how to get to the door. I couldn't wake everyone else or they would get really mad at me.

I didn't know what to do, but I wanted to go home. I needed Ecy. I missed him a lot and my heart hurt because of it and the little monsters inside me were making my heart and brain hurt and I wanted them to stop. _Why can't things always be happy? _

I didn't know what to do, so I did what I always did when I didn't know what to do and I hurt a lot.

I pretended.

I thought of a better day. I tried thinking of the best day ever, and I couldn't really think of one that already happened. There were a lot of them. So I thought about Ecy, Bev, and Bella mostly.

Bella was a really nice person and I loved her very much. She was super beautiful and I hoped I could look as beautiful as her when I got older. Ecy said I was a beautiful little girl, but Bella was a beautiful. Maybe that's why Ecy always looks at her the way he does. I really liked Bella because she made Ecy really happy. Ecy got sad a lot of the times. Sometimes he told me why, but other times he just stopped being sad and played with me or something. I didn't know why get got sad sometimes, but I did my best to help him and Bella and Bev helped too.

Bev was the coolest lady and the nicest. Bev always helped Ecy out with things, and she made me laugh like crazy. She let me do a lot of things with her, and she taught me a lot. She said I could hold her new grand baby when she gets born, and I couldn't wait! She even started showing me how to knit so I could surprise Ecy and make him a hat. We didn't get to finish, but we could when these mean people let me leave and go home to Ecy.

I started thinking about Ecy. It's hard to explain Ecy because he was pretty much everything good that ever was. Even though he made me mad a lot of the times because he teased me, I still loved him more than everything. He saw me every day, he would play with me, feed me delicious food, and he would even let me help him sometimes. He talked a lot, but he never got boring. He told me a lot of stories and taught me a lot of things and everything he said was interesting and amazing and I loved hearing it all.

Sometimes he didn't have to talk though. Sometimes he would bring me to the park near nighttime when no one else was there. I would play for a little while and he would sit on the bench watching me and making fun of my sometimes, but I only played for a little while. Then I would go sit next to him, take his beanie off and put it on. Then he would put his arm around me and we would sit there and not say anything really. I would be so happy and full of goodness, that I would start to fall asleep.

_Maybe that is what I should think about_. Think about sitting next to Ecy and as he had his arm around me. His arms were always warm and strong when he held me. They made me feel safe. I didn't feel safe here. I needed Ecy.

I started to cry. The little monsters inside me making my heart hurt were being really mean today, and they made me want Ecy even more. I hadn't seen him all day. He was going on his date with Bella and I was happy for him. He said Bella made him happy, so that was amazing. I wanted him to spend the day with her if it made him happy. He promised me he would be back.

But he didn't come back.

A little noise came out of my mouth from my crying and I started shaking. I put my hand over my mouth so I didn't wake everyone up. There were a lot of babies that were here and I was sure they wanted to sleep and I didn't want these people to get even more mad at me. If I was good, maybe they would let Ecy come and get me.

_Ecy…_

I pulled my knees up to my chest and tried very hard not to be too loud. It should go away. It had to. I couldn't get to a phone because I couldn't see. I just needed a phone! I know if I called him he would be there right away.

I felt someone get into the bed next to me, and I opened my eyes slowly to see who it was. It wasn't Ecy. It was Sage and she looked really tired.

"Are you okay, Alice?" She whispered.

I shook my head. "I want to go home."

"Why?" She whispered.

"Because all my family is there. I miss them."

She pulled the blankets up and got under them with me. She laid down and she looked like she was kind of already sleeping. "Your mommy and daddy?"

I shook my head. "No. My brother, my brother's girlfriend, and my Bev." I wiped away my tears and tried to be strong. Maybe Sage talking to me will help.

"You like your brother?"

"I love my brother."

"I have four brothers. They are all older and mean and don't live at home. I'm the baby."

_Four brothers? That's like having four Ecys all at the same time! That is crazy!_ I didn't know if I could deal with four Ecys. I was sure Bev or Bella couldn't either. They already thought Ecy is a handful and he drives them crazy.

"My brother is really old, but he's really nice."

"What about your mommy and daddy?"

"They're not very nice."

Sage pouted and patted me on my arm. "It's okay. All mommys and daddys are mean."

"No, because Bella's mommy and daddy are nice." Maybe that's why Bella was so nice. But that didn't mean anything I don't think. Because my mommy and daddy were mean, but Ecy was really nice and I thought I was too.

"I haven't met a very nice person, really. Only the police man."

I didn't like the police man. Not at all. They arrested Ecy once and then they took me away. How was that nice at all?

I shrugged. "I just want to go home."

She rubbed my arm. "It's okay, Alice. You are okay over here. I have been here a million times, and sometimes they send you home or sometimes they bring you to a place with other people, but it won't be long before you are home again, so don't you worry."

"You think they will let me go home?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, they will. Somehow you always end up home, even if you don't want to be there."

"I hope you're right." She seemed like a smart person, so maybe she was right. Just because she was a year younger than me, I couldn't judge her for that. I was smart for my age…at least that's what Ecy said. But some kids and school tell me I was kind of stupid because I got bad grades. But oh well…at least Ecy, Bella, and Bev thought I was smart. They were way older and smarter than the kids in my class anyway.

"Hey, Alice?" Sage asked. Her eyes were kind of closed but kind of opened. She would probably fall asleep really fast it looked like.

"Yeah."

"I can sleep down here with you if that is what will make you feel better."

"Won't we get in trouble?"

"No. It's okay."

"Okay, then you can stay."

"Thank you. I still don't know why you want to leave, Alice. This place has the most comfortablest beds in the world."

I thought my bed was way more comfortable, but I didn't say that because Sage looked very happy being here. I guess because she didn't want her daddy to hit her any more, and I wished that I could take Sage home with me and Ecy would take care of her and be her friend too. Even Bella. Everyone at school loved Bella and it made me proud to know that I knew her better than all of the kids there. Even the fifth graders.

"They aren't too bad."

"You're really nice, Alice. There are no nice people really, but you are one of them. Thank you."

"You're nice too, Sage."

She smiled and fell asleep right after that. I guess it was nice she was there. It meant I wasn't rally alone and everyone else in the room were away from their homes too. There were a lot of babies and kids younger than me, and they weren't crying like a little wimp. I guess I should just toughen up. I needed to be like Ecy.

_Strong._

* * *

><p>I think Sage was right. There weren't many nice people in the world at all.<p>

I thought it had been the worst day ever in all time. I woke up when they made me wake up, ate a nasty breakfast, and before lunch time came around, Sage left.

She went home with some people she had never met before. They were smiley and happy and the lady gave Sage a great big hug. Sage looked a little scared, but at least she wasn't going home. So she got what she wanted. She cried when she gave me a hug and she said she wanted to be my friend forever, and I told her we could. She made me promise that the next time I saw her, I would paint her fingernails for her. Bella taught be how to do it one day and I painted Bev and Bella's fingernails. I did Ecy's when he was taking a nap one day. Boy I will never do that again. When he woke up, he tickled me so much I could barely breathe!

Then after Sage left, I had to meet with a judge man and he asked me a lot of questions. A judge asked me questions before and I knew I had to be good, so I tried to be really nice even though I was very upset.

And then later, later on, Bella and Bev came to see me. But there was something wrong. They both looked so sad and they had a lot of suitcases with them. Before I could go hug them, Mrs. Marshall told me what was happening.

I had to go live with my mommy and daddy.

I got scared. Really, really, scared. I didn't want to live with them! Ecy didn't like them, so that meant I probably wouldn't like them. Especially my daddy. He hurt Ecy and anyone who hurts Ecy is not a nice person. _Ecy is the nicest to everyone all the time but they are never nice to him!_ He didn't even have any friends that come over his house and stuff. I had a lot of friends and they called me sometimes, but Ecy didn't have any.

People were crazy.

Ecy's only friend was Bella, and she was my best friend too. When I went to go see Bella and Bev, I tried to be brave. I asked them why Ecy didn't come, and they said he couldn't. I believed them. Ecy says he will always find a way back to me, so I was counting on that.

He would find me again. I just knew it.

But Bella said Ecy was sad. I didn't want him to be sad, so Bev asked Mrs. Marshall to let me write him a little letter and she did. I wanted to give it to him myself, but Mrs. Marshall said no.

I only started crying when Bev and Bella were starting to leave. What if I never saw them again? What about Ecy? He was sad somewhere and I couldn't even go home with Bev and Bella to go to him and give him a big hug. He said my hugs made him feel better when he was feeling sad. But I couldn't even hug him! I couldn't even see him!

People were mean and I knew that was true all the way.

Couldn't they see that I was crying? Couldn't they see that Bev and Bella were crying too because they wanted to take me home with them? Couldn't they see that? Why wouldn't they let them just bring me home? And what if Ecy was crying…no. Ecy couldn't cry or I would be really sad.

Then when Bella and Bev left, I cried some more. I fell to the floor because I was so tired and crying made me get a headache and get really tired and I hated it all.

I was waiting in the room they told me to wait in, and my parents were coming to get me to take me to their house. I didn't even know what was going on with me, but I wanted to hit everyone and yell at everyone. No one even cared about what I wanted or what I thought. They didn't care one bit.

The only person who would care would be Ecy, Bella, and Bev, but all those mean people would never let me see them for a long time.

I heard the door open to the room I was in, and there were my mommy and daddy.

I remembered them from that one time they came over our house, and then Ecy got really mad and I got really scared. I still didn't like them, and I had to live with them. It's not fair.

They walked over to me and smiled. They were holding hands. My daddy had black hair and eyes just like mine. My mommy had hair like Ecy's and eyes like him too. My dad was a little more chubbier than my mommy and she was really skinny. She was kind of pretty too, but she was evil, so I didn't really care.

"Hi Alice." She said and kneeled down in front of me.

I crossed my arms and looked at the door on my right side. I didn't have to look at her if I didn't want to. No one could make me do anything because if they wouldn't listen to me, then I wouldn't listen to them.

"Alice, we have all of your things in the car. Are you ready?" It was my daddy that time, but I didn't like him talking to me. He was mean.

"Alice, honey, it's time to go home."

I did something really bad. If Ecy saw what I did, he would not be very happy with me, but Ecy wasn't there.

I kicked my mommy. She fell back onto her butt and I didn't even care.

"Alice! You can't hit your mother like that!" He said.

I looked up at him with a mean face. "You can't hit my brother you stupid person."

His face got really sad. I could see that, but I didn't feel bad at all. He should be sad. He should be sad for the rest of his life for what he did to Ecy. I hit Ecy sometimes, but it is just joking around when we wrestle. He laughed at me when I did it. I was smaller than him, and this man was bigger than Ecy. How could he hit Ecy? I hated him, I hated him, I HATED HIM.

"Alice!" I heard Mrs. Marshall-Meanie-Head say as if I were in big trouble.

I didn't care. Maybe if I was bad enough, my parents wouldn't want me anymore and they would have no where to send me but back to Ecy where I belonged. Mrs. Marshall-Meanie-Head took me by my arms and made me look at her.

"What were you thinking? You can't hit adults!"

"I didn't hit her. I kicked her."

"It's the same thing, Alice, and you can't be doing that. I know you want to go to your brother, but that's not where you are going right now. You need to go with your parents."

"Why? Why can't I go home?" I screamed and squirmed away from her so she would let me go. I started breathing really heavy and I felt like I couldn't breathe very good at all after a while.

"Alice, you need to calm down, sweetie." Mrs. Marshall said.

"I-I can't. I…p-please let me go home. I'll be good if you let me go home."

Mrs. Marshall put her skinny arms around me and she hugged me. I tried to move away but she wouldn't let me go. No one would let me do what I wanted. I wanted to go home, they made me leave. I didn't want a hug, they gave me a hug. I wanted Ecy and they gave me my parents.

Sage was definitely right. There were no nice people. The only nice ones were _my_ family.

* * *

><p>This room was ugly.<p>

_There was pink everywhere!_ I didn't like pink that much! I hated this room. I tried pretending that it was my real room, but it wasn't. Ecy wasn't down the hall either. I had no one to come lay down with me for a little bit if I had a bad dream, or if I couldn't fall asleep.

All I had were my mommy and daddy and I still didn't like them at all. I needed to do something so they knew I didn't like them. I already kicked my mommy which I kind of felt bad about, but why should I care if she didn't? She didn't care about me if she would take me away from Ecy that's all I know.

I heard a knock at my door, but I didn't answer. I bet if I told them to not come in, they would come in anyway. I was sitting on the floor trying to see what Bella packed me. The door opened. They didn't understand that I didn't want them to talk to me.

The both of them walked in. They changed their clothes and were both wearing their pajamas it looked like already. We didn't even have dinner yet. These people were crazy.

My mommy walked in front of my daddy. That's how it always was. She always walked in front of him I noticed. She was holding a bowl and I could see a spoon inside it too. I didn't want to eat anything.

She smiled but she looked a little scared now. "Alice…we brought you a little treat."

"I don't want it." I picked up one of my shirts and unfolded it just so I didn't have to look at them.

"But it's ice cream. Strawberry. I heard that was your favorite. Consider it a before dinner treat." She laughed a little. I looked up at her, and she was smiling nice. She was faking it. She was evil.

"I hate Strawberry. I just like Vanilla." I lied. Strawberry is the bestest kind of ice cream ever, but I didn't want her to know that.

Her smile went away. I felt a little bad again. I didn't like hurting other people's feelings. But they took me from Ecy and he hurt Ecy. I needed to make sure they knew what they did was wrong. When I did something bad, Ecy would punish me, and I would never do that stuff again. Sometimes I would forget, but I still learned my lesson. They needed to learn their lesson.

"Oh, well I will just leave it here unless you change your mind, okay?"

I didn't answer her. I just folded my shirt back up the best way I could. I always couldn't get them to fold as neat as Bev could do it. She put the bowl down on the floor and they both walked out of the room_. Finally!_

I got up from the ground and picked up the bowl of ice cream. I really wanted some, but I couldn't let them think that I actually like it because then they would think they were doing something good. They were on punishment.

I ran up to the door and opened it very quietly. I was good at being really quiet in the house because that's why I was the best hide and seek player ever. Ecy could never find me because he would never know where I went. Plus I was small so I fit in the hampers, in the cabinets, and in Ecy's bureau drawer when I was way younger. He got really mad at me for hiding there let me tell you. He told me he almost had a heart attack because he couldn't find me for so long. But I was quiet and sneaky.

I walked down the hallway and tried to find their room. I opened a couple of door, but they mostly had boxes and stuff. I just wanted to find there room so I could put the ice cream everywhere. In their bed, in their shoes…everywhere! _That will teach them._

When I was at the top of the steps, I heard someone crying. I think it was my mommy.

"I just don't know what to do, Edward. I really don't." She was crying a lot.

"Shh…she will come around." My daddy said in a soft voice. He sounded kind of nice, but they were both liars.

"She hates us, Edward. She thinks we are monsters!" She started choking and coughing and I really felt bad. I didn't like punishing people.

"It will just take some time sweetie. Just a little bit of time." He sounded like he was crying too. _What have I done? I am just like everyone else! I am mean too! _

"What if it's too late? Our children will never know that we really love them…"

"They'll know, Elizabeth. They'll know eventually."

I couldn't hear them anymore because I didn't like that I made two people cry. I knew they were evil, but I was just as evil for making them cry. I didn't mean to make them cry. I just wanted to punish them. They need to know what they can never hurt Ecy again, and they had to send me back home. I got up and ran back to my room. I didn't care if they heard me. Hopefully they would just leave me alone for a while. I ran back into the room they gave me and put the ice cream on the floor.

My hands were shaking because I was so angry. I had no one. No one that would help me, no one that would take me away from here and back to Ecy. I had no one. I was alone.

I went to my suitcase and started ripping all my clothes out. I wanted to do something to get my anger out. I cried and screamed as I ripped the clothes out and threw them around the room. Who needed them anyway? They were my clothes from home, but I wasn't home so they didn't count. It was just me now. I was all alone.

I pulled out some more, and then something fell down on the floor. Something that wasn't clothes. I stopped and fell down to my knees in front of the suitcase. I put my hands to my head and squeezed so the monsters would stop making my head hurt so bad. I couldn't see what fell on the floor because of the water in my eyes. I wiped them away so I could see what it was.

When I saw it. I reached for it very fast. I looked at it and I laughed. I brought it to my mouth and kissed it. I kissed once on the left, then the right, then the left, and then two to the right.

It was my picture. Our picture. Just me, Ecy, and Bella on our lazy Sunday.

I used to look at that picture every night and smile. Ecy looked at it a lot too. I don't know if he knew I knew he did, but he did. He would look at it when he read to me sometimes. It was a good picture and the closest I would get to home. At least I could see Ecy even if it were just in a picture. I hugged the picture pretending it was Ecy, but it wasn't.

Then I remembered what he told me.

'_If they take you away, you have to promise me right now that you will never feel alone.'_

I asked him how. _How can I not feel alone when he's not with me? He has been with me since I can remember and I missed him after such a small time._ I couldn't live without him without going crazy with missing him.

But Ecy was always right, and Ecy said:

'_Because you are never going to be alone. As long as I'm around, you won't. You're my favorite girl, Alice. Don't think I would ever forget you or stop fighting to get you back.'_

Ecy wouldn't lie to me about something like that. He told me once that he would never let someone take me from him, but they did. It wasn't his fault. It was everyone else. All the mean people in the world were out to get us I think. I didn't know why they didn't like us. Maybe because we were nice, so we were different.

But we weren't alone.

We didn't need any of them. We had Bella and Bev and now I had Sage, but I knew she would be all of our friends too, so we were going to be okay. I guess I just had to fight like Ecy told me to do. I didn't think I can punish my mommy and daddy anymore. I didn't want to make them cry. I didn't like when people made me cry, so I shouldn't make them cry. Ecy tells me to treat people the way I wanted to be treated.

So maybe if I was good, they would treat me good.

So maybe if I lived in their house, they would send me back to mine.

And maybe if I fought hard enough, I could get home to Ecy.

I laid down on the floor and still hugged my picture. I didn't want to let it go.

"I will fight, Ecy. I promise." I whispered.

I knew he couldn't hear me, but maybe he did. Or maybe he just knew, because we were brother and sister. We had a connection. He told me we share the same blood. I thought that was creepy, but he says it just means that we will always be family, and always be there for each other.

We would never be alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! Review please! <strong>


End file.
